


Taken Away

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, blind!Rho, this is my longest fic so far and its barely 1000 words, why am i like this, you guys really shouldn't leave me alone with the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rho gets hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Away

First person from Rhos point of view. Rho gets hurt, and Hysan tries to help. Angst. I’m sorry if this is bad, this is one of my tired “OH, what if…” ramblings.  
I’m walking towards Nishis house when my Wave goes off. I open it up to see a hologram of Nishi, her arms crossed.  
“You said you would be here, Rho!”  
“I know, I’m almost there I just got…a little lost.” That was an understatement. I was still so turned around that I doubted that I would get there anytime soon.  
“Well hurry up, or we will start without you!” Nishi ended the call, and I started to think about how that threat wasn’t a very big incentive to come. Being Wandering Star was a lot harder than it sounded, and with all the press and running from one constellation to another, it started to feel like my brains were going to leak out of my ears. I hadn’t even had enough free time to read the stars, and I had a feeling that I was going to regret that sooner than later.  
I was just starting to turn around and send a message to Nishi that I wouldn’t be coming when my Wave was slapped out of my hands. I whirled to look at the person who did that, when they stabbed me in the thigh with a syringe filled with some kind of dark liquid. I looked at my attacker and saw a face I had hoped to never meet again.  
“You made a mistake coming out tonight, little crab” said Aryll before everything was cast into darkness.  
I wake up later with a pounding headache. I look around to see that I am locked in a room almost identical to the one where we had found Mathias in. Thinking about the types of torture I would be subjected to in the days to come, I clutched my pearl necklace and hoped that help would come soon.  
They wasted no time in beginning the forms of torture I can’t even bring myself to think about, but it took them much longer to realize that I wouldn’t spill any of the information they wanted because of my Cancrean heart.  
“Hey, I have an idea,” said the one with the gravelly voice. “Go land on the planet we found in the Ophiuchus constellation.”  
Not to long after that did we land, and I was given another syringe full of that dark liquid before being carted into wherever they were taking me. I then woke up in an operating room, strapped down onto the table. I looked over at the nearest Riser, and they gave me a wicked grin.  
“I hope you don’t have any outrageous plans for the future. After tonight, you’re not going to be able to do much of anything.”  
She laughed before putting something over my mouth. I barely had any time to fight against it before I was drifting back into unconsciousness once again.  
I had woken up later, having no idea how long I had been put under. From the throbbing in my head, I can guess that they messed with my brain. Many people came and went from my room, but I refuse to let them see that I am awake. I don’t even open my eyes, afraid to see what they had done to me.  
What feels like days later, there is a big commotion in the hallways.  
Eyes stay closed. Pretend to be asleep.  
The noise gets louder, but I refuse to react.  
I am a stone statue. I cannot be hurt. I do not feel fear.  
The door to wherever I am bursts open, and I hear a gasp coming in from the doorway.  
“Oh,” the person, the man whispers. “Oh Rho, what have they done to you?”  
Warm arms envelop me and a cedar scent overwhelms my nose. I manage not to flinch away from their touch. I am soon swaying in a way that can only mean that they had picked me up and they are carrying me, and I let myself relax into their arms.  
“Just hold on a little longer Rho. You’ll be safe soon.  
“I promise.”  
I don’t react when I feel a spaceship take off. I don’t react when I’m put into a healing pod. I don’t react to anything. I am stone. Stone always survives.  
When I wake up again I’m in a comfortable bed, and judging from the smells and noises, I’m also in a hospital.  
I assume a doctor comes in, and the people sitting next to me jump up. Judging from the voices, there must be at least 3. The doctor talks over them.  
“Rho is in stable condition, and will be able to leave the hospital soon.” The people all sigh in relief, not realizing that the doctor isn’t done.  
“But,” the doctor says timidly,”They seemed to do some sort of operation on her while she was there. I’m sorry, but she’s permanently blind. I’ll send a therapist in to tell you guys how to help her adjust.” I’m surprised that I was able to wait until the doctor left to start sobbing. The people start to coo comforting words and to rub my limbs in a comforting way, but I just jolt away and start to cry even harder as I curl into a fetal position.  
“Just leave me alone.” I manage to sob out, and when I feel a hand on my back, I scream, out a broken, “Please!”  
It’s not much longer when I hear the door shut behind them.  
A few days later I let myself be lead out of the hospital. I hold onto a walking stick in one hand and Hysan’s arm with the other.  
“Everyone else wanted to see you out, but they needed to see your kidnappers final sentence first.”  
“Okay.” I whisper, and my voice betrays none of the emotion that I feel boiling underneath my skin. As we walk to wherever Hysans taking me, he talks about multiple things that I can’t bring myself to focus on. Once we get to whatever room I’m staying at, Hysan sits me down on the bed and rifles through some drawers.  
“The only clothing here are your pantsuits and a sweater and leggings. Which do you want to wear?”  
Its a simple enough question, but I find myself bursting into tears and sobbing into my hands.  
I don’t realize that Hysan has rushed over until I feel his hand on my back.  
“Hey, hey, its okay.”  
That makes me break out into hysterical laughter.  
“I’m blind, Hysan. I can’t even dress myself without help! Nothing is ever going to be okay again!”  
I start to sob, and he curls me up into his chest.  
“It may not seem like it now, but you will be okay. Have I ever lied to you before? I promise that its going to be okay.”  
I know better now than to believe him, but I find myself nodding into his chest. Maybe a little bit of hope is what I need right now.


End file.
